


I'll take care of you

by 0FrerardPhan0



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: #fluff, #frankiero, #frerard, #gerardway, #mcr, #sickfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0FrerardPhan0/pseuds/0FrerardPhan0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is sick and Gerard takes care of him basically</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll take care of you

Frank shivered as he rolled over and looked at the clock, it read 4:32 am.  
Frank pulled the blanket over him more as he look over at Gerard sleeping soundly beside him.  
Frank cuddled close to Gerard as he just wanted to go to sleep, he went to bed early that night because he complained about a headache. But he only fell asleep for a couple hours and awoke with Gerard next to him. Frank curled up into a human ball next to Gerard and put his head near Gerard's slowly rising and falling chest. Frank found it so relaxing just to be laying beside Gerard. Frank's eyelids soon felt heavy and he found himself starting to slowly close his eyes after a couple minutes and he fell into a deep sleep next to Gerard.

Gerard woke up in the morning Gerard looked at the clock and it read 10.27 am. Gerard sat up and stretched he looked around the room and looked down beside at Frank who looked pale and flushed Gerard immediately put his hand down on his cheek then forehead and he pulled it back because it was so hot. Gerard shook Frank's shoulder a bit to wake him.  
"Frankie, wake up" Gerard whispered.  
Frank stirred around and slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple times then looked up at Gerard. Gerard sighed and he rubbed Frank's shoulder "hey, you don't look good are you feeling alright?" Frank slowly sat up a bit to prove he was but he just put his head right on Gerard's shoulder and groaned.  
"No" Frank whined.  
Gerard rubbed Frank's back "aw my poor Frankie, what are your symptoms?"  
"Bad headache, stomach hurts and I'm sore all over" Frank put his face in the crook of Gerard's neck. Gerard sighed "do you want to go and lay down on the couch?" Frank nodded. Gerard stood up and picked up Frank bridal style and carried him out of the bedroom and into the living room and set him down on the couch. Gerard then got a nice quilt and draped it over Frank and he kissed his forehead.  
"Do you want the tv on or no?" Gerard said holding the tv remote, Frank shook his head. Gerard put the remote down on the coffee table "okay" Gerard picked up Frank's feet and put them on his lap as he sat down.  
"Gee" Frank said quietly  
"Yes Frank" Gerard said and looked at him  
"I feel like 'm gonna be sick" he groaned and covered his mouth a bit with his tattooed hand. Gerard looked at him and quickly got up and went and grabbed a trash can and brought it to Frank. Frank quickly grabbed it and bile quickly rose up in his throat and it soon expelled from his mouth and into the trash can. Gerard rubbed his back as Frank gagged and coughed up bile from his stomach and when he was done his head fell back into the pillow on the couch and he groaned and closed his eyes. Gerard grabbed the trash can and stood up to clean it out he then came back and put it down beside Frank. Frank looked miserable he looked so pale and out of it he was all sweaty and shake shakey and he just wanted to be held by Gerard. Gerard then stood back up and walked into the bathroom and came out a couple seconds later with a thermometer and some medicine and knelt down infront of Frank "Okay Frank I'm gonna take you temperature" Frank nodded "Then you're going to take some of this medicine to feel better okay?" Frank groaned and he pulled the blanket over his head "Gee you know I don't like taking medicin-" he was cut off by a bought of coughing and hacking. Gerard patted Frank's back and sighed "I know you don't but I just want you to get better" "And I will, I don't need medicine" Gerard pulled the blanket off Frank's head "okay open your mouth Frank" he picked up the thermometer. Frank opened his mouth and Gerard put the thermometer in his mouth and then after he took it out and read it "103.7" he looked at Frank "you need to rest please Frank you're burning up and it's probably gonna get higher" Frank slowly nodded and he put his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes. Gerard put the thermometer on the coffee table and watched Frank. Franked shifted and moved around a bit and Gerard yawned and got up and went into the kitchen. He made himself some coffee and put it down on the coffee table in the living room and looked st the medicine on the table and Gerard took a sip from his coffee and leaned back against the couch he looked around bored considering he couldn't watch the tv because of Frank's headache and he was sleeping. Gerard took another sip of his coffee. Frank was awoken from a nauseous feeling in his body and he quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. Gerard was reading a comic book and didn't notice until he felt the couch get lighter and he noticed Frank run off into the bathroom and Gerard put the book down and ran after him into the bathroom. Gerard appeared in the doorway when Frank was kneeling infront of the toilet. "G-gee I don't w-want to throw up a-again" he took a deep breathe "i hate it s-so so much". Gerard felt his heart break a bit and he knelt down beside Frank "I know you do but you'll probably feel better after doing it" Gerard reassured Frank gagged and hung his head over the toilet and threw up a couple times then he spat into the toilet. He was a shaking mess. He wanted nothing more than to just be held by Gerard and be cured. Gerard rubbed his back and flushed the toilet and Frank put his head down on the toilet seat and he whimpered in pain a bit "Are you done or do you still feel like you need to be sick again" "I-I still feel like I n-need to throw up again" his found sounded raw and hoarse . Gerard hugged Frank from behind "my poor little Frank" he cooed "I feel so bad for you" he soon felt Frank heave again and heard more splashing in the toilet and Frank leaned back against Gerard. Gerard rubbed Frank's stomach. Frank panted and he shivered. Gerard reached over and flushed the toilet again and he slowly helped Frank up and picked him up "Do you want to go back to the couch or to the bed" Gerard asked "To the bed please" Frank said tiredly. Gerard nodded and brought Frank into the bedroom and laid him down on the bed "I'll be right back" Gerard said Frank nodded and pulled a pillow close to him as his eyes closed. Gerard went out to the living room and grabbed the trash can, thermometer and medicine and he walked back into the bedroom. He put the trash can down beside Frank and he out the medicine and thermometer on the nightstand. Gerard then pulled the blanket up and laid down beside Frank and brings him close and pulled the blanket back up. Gerard rubbed soothing circles on Frank's stomach and Frank fell asleep in Gerard's protective arms. It was later that day and it started raining outside and Gerard was awoken to rain hitting the side of the windows of the house and rain pattering on the roof. Gerard look down at Frank who was still in the same position he was in when he fell asleep, Gerard smiled and brough Frank closer as his arms went away from him a bit. Frank moved his head around and stirred in his sleep. He obviously wasn't better yet he looked like he was getting worse, he looked even more flushed and sweaty then he was before. Gerard put one of his cool hands on Frank's head and sighed. Frank was suddenly awoken by Gerard's cold touch and he looked around the rook then up at Gerard and he rolled over facing Gerard and put his face on his chest "Hm I hate this Gerard" Frank whined into Gerard's soft chest. "I know you do frankie but you'll get better" Gerard placed his chin on Frank's head. Frank made a bit of a whimpering sound when Gerard did that as Frank's headache only got worse and the rain and Gerard's chin wasn't helping it, Frank just hoped the storm would get worse he hated rain storms the thunder was so loud and scary to him. Gerard moved his chin off Frank's head and looked at him...."Frank, can you please take some of that medicine it will make you feel better" Frank just groaned and went under the blankets more "no!" He protested like a little kid. Gerard sat up and pulled the blanket off Frank. Frank shivered "h-hey what's the big idea?!" Gerard sat Frank up and leaned him against the headboard. Gerard then stood up and grabbed the medicine off the nightstand and a spoon and he put the medicine on the spoon "Now Frank please open your mouth" Frank covered his mouth and shook his head. Gerard put his hand to Frank's and pulled his hand off his mouth "Frank please you can sleep after I promise". Frank put his hand back on his mouth and mumbled threw his hand "Gerard please no if anything goes down my throat it's gonna come back up and I don't want to be sick again" Frank cried out. Gerard watched him and he put the spoon down and he wrapped his arms around Frank and rubbed his back "I know baby but I just want you to feel better you look so miserable when your sick and I want to help, so please?"

It was a hour or so after Frank finally agreed to take the medicine. The good thing is that he was able to keep it down. The downside is that the storm got worse and there was starting to be thunder and lighting and Frank wasn't enjoying one bit of it he always hated storms like this mostly thunder in that case he was basically hiding under the blankets, shaking. Gerard put his comic book down and looked over at Frank. Gerard put down his comic book and he pulled the blanket up for a second and went underneath it with Frank and he hugged Frank from behind. Frank was really shaking and as soon as Gerard hugged him he rolled over so he was facing Gerard and he looked so sickly still the medicine looked like it wasn't helping to much. Frank placed his head on Gerard's chest and gripped onto his shirt tightly as lightening lit up the room, Gerard soothlying rubbed Frank's back.  
"G-gee" Frank whimpered "I hate this so much, I-I just want this to be over with" he sniffled.  
"Shhh frankie, I know I know you hate it"  
That only kept Frank quiet for a couple seconds.  
"My headache has gotten worse also" he whined.  
TO BE CONTINUED!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I don't know if I'm going to finish this fanfiction, I just don't think it's that good but if you guys want me to continue writing it I will but until then I won't.


End file.
